Love Has No Age Limits
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: One Shot! OcX Read and find out . RPC-Kyohaku Uchiha


Kyohaku walked through the streets of Konoha, humming "Halloween" by Aqua to herself. Her family may be dead but she was happy as can be. She grinned happily. "Hi,insert name here! Yo Yuri!" Kyohaku exclaimed and ran to her best friend beside Hinata, Roxy, and Chaos. Yuri Haruno turned and stopped. Her brown hair was cut short and her dark purple pupil-less eyes were shining brightly. "Hiya Kyohaku!" Yuri exclaimed, waving like a mad woman. Kyohaku slowed to a halt and the two girls started chatting. Kyohaku had been living in the Demon Country, known as the Yami Village or the Darkness Village. "How was Yami?" Yuri asked. "Okay, I mean…I didn't fit in. Everyone either had their demon parts shown and they never went away. I was upset too 'cause I couldn't see…you know who…" Kyohaku said and blushed and giggled.

"Ooooooh," Yuri joked. Kyuuketsuki appeared from Yuri's choker charm. Aisu, Faia, and Uindo appeared beside Kyohaku and the demons began talking in another language. "Vilken Uppe?" they asked on another. They were speaking in SwedishA/N: What Up. Yuri and Kyohaku began speaking in Latin, the only language the demons didn't know.

"Hi-yah!"a female voice exclaimed as a fifteen year old girl jumped down and tackled Kyohaku to the ground. "Gotcha!" Hyuga Hinata exclaimed and Kyohaku glared at her, lightly of course. Hinata held out her hand and Kyohaku took it. Kyohaku jumped to her feet as sand crawled up her leg lightly. She felt it tickle her inner thigh. _Where are you?_ Kyohaku thought, her black eyes shifting from the left, right, up and below. _I'm home, where are you?_ Her lover thought back.

"Yo, Kyohaku…the demons and I are going to Hina's house. Go away and have fun…with you know who." Yuri said and giggled slightly. "That I will," Kyohaku said and disappeared into fire. She reappeared into her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, with his arms crossed, was her lover. It was none other than Subaku No Gaara. "Hey," Kyohaku said and walked over to him. "Hey," He replied. "What's wrong, Raccoon?" 

Kyohaku asked using her special nickname for him. Kyohaku's special nickname was Haku-chan. "It's nothing." Gaara replied. Kyohaku knew something was wrong and he wasn't going to tell her.

Kyohaku sighed and sat next to Gaara. She snaked her arms around his waist. He brought his arms around her shoulders and held her close. I love you, Kyohaku thought. He couldn't hear her. Only he could reply when she read his mind. Gaara turned his head to see Kyohaku lying against his chest. "Gaara…I may not live very long." She said, sadly. She was lying of course. Well…hopefully. Gaara silently cursed himself. It was probably Deidara coming to take her and ruin her love for life again. Last time Deidara had kidnapped Star, she had came back pregnant (A/N: SPOILER!!) and confused.

Kyohaku looked up at Gaara. She stood up and sat on the floor. "Come on, I know somewhere…" Kyohaku said and took Gaara's hand. She pulled him close and they disappeared in fire. They appeared somewhere where no one lived. She pulled him into the waterfall's secret cave. They stood up and didn't hit their heads. "Gaara…I think…I think I'm in love with you." Kyohaku said unsure. She was unsure if he felt the same way as she did. "Haku-chan, I love you too." Gaara said and kissed Kyohaku. She was surprised by this action, seeing as she was usually the one who started the kiss. Kyohaku didn't care and kissed him back. Their lips moved in perfect unison. Kyohaku licked her tongue at Gaara's mouth, begging for entrance. Gaara smirked and let her in. Kyohaku was about to collapse because she was getting way too excited and she could feel Gaara pulse from behind his pants.

Kyohaku needed air badly and that meant having to break the kiss. She didn't want to do that but it was needed. Kyohaku pulled back slowly and opened her eyes at the same time. "Haku…I think I'm in love with you, too." Gaara said. "I missed you," Kyohaku said and placed her head on his chest. "I missed you too. Welcome back," Gaara said and kissed the top of her head.

A/N: Well, what cha think? I think it suxs! Anyways, please review! I like to read nice reviews! Please! Puppy eyes Please!


End file.
